An image-forming apparatus, such as a printer, a fax machine, or a photocopier, includes a system for storage and extraction of ink pellets from a container, for delivery to the image-forming apparatus. Typically, the ink pellets are extracted from the container and transported to a hopper, which supplies ink to the image-forming device.
Presently, for extracting pelletized solid ink for future print media production, the ink is drawn out of a barrel with a vacuum tube. This method is effective, but as a package, the barrel and other internal components are bulky, heavy, expensive, and they are difficult to dispose of and recycle, once the ink barrel becomes empty. Additionally, the equipment for filling a custom barrel is also expensive. And, as a barrel is generally opaque, an operator managing such a system cannot easily discern information about different attributes related to the ink, such as the quantity and color of ink pellets remaining in the barrel.
Also, barrel systems have proved difficult to work with. Ink or other objects, for example, may obstruct the nozzle, preventing successful extraction of ink pellets. Further, the ink pellets in the barrel are susceptible to contamination due to moisture and dirt during transport and extraction.
It would be highly desirable to have a relatively simple and cost effective system for providing storage and extraction of ink pellets. Such a solution would provide customers a convenient and manageable set-up during operation and would allow transport and extraction of ink pellets without risk of contamination.